Skating has been a popular exercise and sporting for a long period of time. It is also considered as a kind of transportation to get from places to places. The conventional skate has four wheels, including a pair of parallel front wheels and a pair of parallel rear wheels, arranged under a footwear. Certainly, to travel on such conventional skate is faster than walking or jogging and may have more enjoyment.
Recently, a kind of improved inline skate, also known as the inline skates, becomes more and more popular that contains four wheels arranged in a straight line manner. The advantages of the inline skate over the conventional skate are that the inline skate enables the user to turn the corner more easily, plus the traveling speed of the inline skate is also improved over the conventional skate.
Both of the above described skates are perfectly suitable for use in the skating ranch or when the skating road conditions are smooth. However, when the road conditions are not ideal, the traditional skates or the inline skates might not be able to perform the task of providing transportation for the user to get from places to places. Such conditions includes that:
(1) the road has a relatively steep slope where the user needs to climb up or even go down, wherein the uphill climbing might be too difficult and the downhill speed might be too fast to travel that might endanger the skater. PA1 (2) the user needs to travel between the skating ranch and the vehicle. PA1 (3) the road condition is rough such as on a black top or constructing road. PA1 (4) the skater needs to climb or descend a series of staircase to get across the street through the overhead bridge or subway.
Although the conventional skates or inline skates can provide faster speed than walking or jogging, but as described above, there are many situations that the skater needs to walk or travel without the skate for just a short period of time during his or her journey. Some skaters resolve such dilemma by still trying to skate on the bad road condition. However, in the case of steep slope or climbing and descending on the staircase, the skater may receive series injury if accident occurs.